peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 December 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1980-12-30 ;Comments *Last of five shows featuring the 1980 Festive Fifty. Available in 3 parts / 4 files. *File 1 & 3B now uploaded by Hangthedj 18:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *File 2 - Tracks marked § from BH004 Side B of the Hinton Box. Sessions *Echo & the Bunnymen, #3. Recorded 1980-11-04. Repeat of first broadcast 12 November 1980. *Bow Wow Wow, one and only session. Recorded 1980-10-20. Repeat of first broadcast 27 October 1980. *Ruts, #3. Recorded 1980-02-11. Repeat of first broadcast 18 February 1980. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). *Cure, #3. Recorded 1980-03-03. Repeat of first broadcast 10 March 1980. *Teardrop Explodes, #2. Recorded 1980-04-16. Repeat of first broadcast 24 April 1980.Also mentioned during the 29 December 1980 show.Available on Peel Sessions Plus (Mercury). Tracklisting File 1 starts here *Echo & the Bunnymen: 'Heaven Up Here' (Peel Session) *Misty: 'Bail Out' (Peel Session) :(JP: '...I should very much like to, at the moment, I must say. 'Cos today has quite clearly been one of those days, a number of small and rather unimportant incidents that I won't weary you with. But at lunchtime I was supposed to have a drink with Altered Images and, well I did in a sense, in that a few of them turned up, but Clare never did. Isn't that typical, I mean isn't life like that in so many ways? Like a play for today, and that's the title of this from The Cure.') *Cure: 'Play For Today' (Peel Session) *Ruts: 'Demolition Dancing' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The Festive Fifty, we'll be rejoining that in almost an hour's time, if you want to make a note of that. Don't know why you should do.') *Bow Wow Wow: 'Fools Rush In' (Peel Session) Written by Johnny Mercer in 1940 and popularised at the time by Frank Sinatra and Glenn Miller. Bow Wow Wow included a version on 'My Cassette Pet.' *Teardrop Explodes: 'Thief Of Baghdad' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'A couple of weeks before Christmas, Sounds phoned me up and said to me would I make a list of my twenty favourite singles and LPs of the year and of course I did this, spending the best part of a day really, poring over lists, pulling out records, checking this and checking that, agonising over it, and they never phoned me back to find out what they were, but the Teardrop Explodes album Kilimanjaro was one of them, and another was that by Echo and the Bunnymen Crocodiles.') *Echo & the Bunnymen: 'Turquoise Daze' Spelling of this title used both by the BBC Keeping It Peel site and in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. (Peel Session) *Cure: 'A Forest' (Peel Session) *Ruts: 'Staring At The Rude Boys' (Peel Session) *Misty: 'Wise And Foolish' (Peel Session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: 'That Golden Smile' (Peel Session) § File 1 ends 'near end of above track :(JP: 'The band have as yet made no contribution to the Festive Fifty. The Teardrop Explodes had Treason at number 43 and this is...')'' § *Teardrop Explodes: 'When I Dream' (Peel Session) § *Cure: 'M' (Peel Session) § *Ruts: 'Secret Soldiers' (Peel Session) § *Bow Wow Wow: 'Uomo-Sex-al-Apache' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Not much to talk about on programmes like this, is there really? I don't get a chance to impress you with my bewitching personality. Oh well, press on.') § *Echo & The Bunnymen: 'All My Colours Turn To Clouds' (Peel Session) § *Cure: '17 Seconds' (Peel Session) § *Misty: 'Peace And Love' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'And we'll be taking a nosedive back into the Festive Fifty shortly, but before that, the last from the Ruts.') § 'File 3A & 3B '''cut in during nex track *Ruts: 'In A Rut 1980' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'The record of that was in the Festive Fifty last night at number 19. Now we go back to the Festive Fifty.')'' § 1980 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *'''10:Joy Division, 'Transmission (7")' (Factory) *'09':Stiff Little Fingers, 'Alternative Ulster (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) *'08':Damned, 'New Rose (LP-Damned Damned Damned)' (Stiff) :(JP: 'The Lady Diana song.') *'07':Undertones, Teenage Kicks (7")' (Good Vibrations) *'06':Dead Kennedys, 'Holiday In Cambodia (7")' (Cherry Red) § :(JP: 'The stamped addressed envelopes have been pouring into the BBC - well at least to Brian and myself - during the past couple of days, from people wanting copies of the Festive Fifty. Photocopies of the list that I so neatly typed myself too, which has got maybe messed up slightly with pencil marks made by Walters, but it still looks a pretty neat bit of typing. Not a single mistake on it, y'know, on the whole thing. And you also get #51 - 65 if you ask for a copy of it. What you have to do is send us a stamped address envelope - and you won't get one unless you do, frankly, because we can't afford them to mail out millions of them - stamped addressed envelope to Music-Loving Johnny Plee, care of BBC Radio One, London, W1A 4WW, and mark your envelopes, if you would, 'Sheena Easton', so that we know that it's a copy of the Festive Fifty that you're after.') *'05':Clash, '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7")' (CBS) § :(JP: 'Turning rebellion into money, the Clash at #5 in the Festive Fifty.') § *'04':Jam, 'Down in the Tube Station at Midnight (7")' (Polydor) § :(JP (following last line of song, "Don't wanna go down in the tube station at midnight"): 'Or any other time if you ask me....Getting exciting, eh, isn't it? Do you feel that? Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't. I do, actually. At number 3 a new entry. Perhaps you won't be surprised by this.') § *'03':Joy Division, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart (12")' (Factory) *'02':Joy Division, 'Atmosphere (7"-Licht Und Blindheit)' (Sordide Sentimental) :(JP: 'And at #1, and with more than twice the number of votes that "Atmosphere" had, this again.') *'01':Sex Pistols, 'Anarchy In The UK (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols)' (Virgin) *News File ;Name *1) 01 John Peel Show (1980/12/30) (incomplete) *2) BH004 JP 1980-12-30 Side B *3A) JP19801230.mp3 *3B) 03 John Peel Show (1980/12/30) (incomplete) *4) 1980-12-30 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:44:21 *2) 00:46:09 *3A) 00:45:39 *3B) 00:49:42 (last 6 minutes are news and Radio 2) *4) 02:00:44 ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 320 kbps, some FM background noise. Tape and file from Hangthedj 17:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *2) File created from BH004 Side B of the Hinton Box. Slight distortion evident. *3A) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *3B) Very good stereo sound at 320 kbps, some FM background noise/dropout. Tape and file from Hangthedj 17:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *4) Joined up job of the above, thanks to Bill! ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3A) [Mediafire] *3B) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Ray's Tapes Category:Hinton Box